El cazador
by sombra51
Summary: Naruto, es ignorado por todos y amado por nadie, sin la capacidad de crear chackra. ¿Que pasara, cuando es tomado bajo el cuidado de la antigua especie de lo predators?, el se convertira en el cazador mas grande del universo.


Nos encontramos en la aldea de la hoja una de las principales aldeas ninja del continente elemental, donde en una cabaña alejada una mujer pelirroja se encontraba dando a luz a tres niños hermosos, el mayor resulto ser un niño de ojos azules y pelo rubio como su padre Minato Namikase lo llamaron naruto, luego vino una niña de ojos gris y pelo pelirrojo decidieron llamarla mito en nombre de la esposa del primer hokage y era como su madre Kushina uzumaki, y el ultimo termino siendo un niño con las mismas características de naruto, lo llamaron hiroshi, Minato y Kushina se encontraban muy feliz al ver a sus 3 retoños, pero de repente apareció un hombre con mascara que secuestro a kushina y le quito de su interior al zorro de 9 colas el kyubi no kitsune y tuvieron que salir al ataque, pero despues de media hora de ardua batalla decidieron usar el último recurso, resellar al zorro en un nuevo jinchuriki, el cual termino siendo mito ya que al ser una uzumaki hembra tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir al final minato llamo al shinigami para que hiciera el sellado, consciente de que este se llevaría su alma, pero al final el dios de la muerte le dijo que estaba de buen humor y dijo que le perdonaría la vida, al final murieron muchas personas pero konoha había sobrevivido, pero al día siguiente sucedió algo que marcaría el destino de todo el mundo.

(FLASH BACK)

Nos encontramos en el hospital de konoha, una de las pocas edificaciones que seguía en pie, adentro un doctor se encontraba revisando a los tres bebes.

-¿cómo se encuentran doc.?-dijo kushina mientras acariciaba la cabeza a sus hijos.

-bueno la verdad se encuentran en perfecto estado, pero hay un problema con naruto-dijo nervioso el doctor esperando la respuesta de la pareja.

-La verdad es que físicamente se encuentra bien, pero por alguna razón no tiene chakra, lo lamento, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, lo siento-dijo con pesar el doctor dejando destrozada a la feliz pareja.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Tras los hechos sucedidos, la aldea empezó a reconstruirse, se dijo de la condición de jinchuriki de mito, al principio el pueblo el sacrificio que hacia como jinchuriki quería la vida de la niña, pero minato les explico que ella hacia un gran sacrificio por la aldea, provocando que se convierta en la princesa de la hoja, como le decían sus padres, mientras que hiroshi a temprana edad, empezó a mostrar señales de liberación de chakra, por lo que él y mito iniciaron su entrenamiento a temprana edad, para que ellos se convirtieran en grandes ninjas, pero con disciplinas de honor y lealtad a sus semejantes, mientras que el pequeño naruto al no tener chakra, empezó a quedar, cada vez más y más a la sombra de sus hermanos.

(EN LA ACTUALIDAD)

Vemos como en la aldea de la hoja, específicamente en una habitación en la que solo había una mesita de luz, y una cama, en la cual se encontraba un pequeño joven de 9 años, de ojos azules como el mar y pelo rubio, este era nada más y nada menos, que Naruto uzumaki-Namikase, el hijo mayor de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikase, se vistió con una remera azul, y unos pantalones tipo anbu de color negro, cuando bajo las escaleras, vio a sus padres que estaban comiendo su desayuno.

-Hola mama hola papa- dijo el pequeño esperando alguna respuesta mínima, de sus padres, pero al final termino desilusionado al no recibir respuesta, y además del hecho de que ni siquiera lo saludaran por su noveno cumpleaños, opto por irse, pero cuando salió se encontró con sus hermanos que habían vuelto.

-Hola nisán- dijeron los dos a coro mientras le daban un abrazo, la verdad es que ellos dos lo querían, pero no tenían un gran vinculo de hermanos, luego ellos se fueron a la cocina donde paso algo que dejo destrozado a naruto.

-HOLA NIÑOS FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- dijeron minato y kushina mientras iban a darle un abrazo a hiroshi y a mito, despues de eso naruto salió de la casa triste, pero no sorprendido ya que era muy normal para el ser ignorado por sus padres.

Naruto iba caminando al lugar donde se ponía a pensar cada vez que se ponía triste o necesitaba tiempo para estar a solas, el lugar era un bosque, que tenía una reja a su alrededor, que decía zona 44 "bosque de la muerte" naruto entro por un pequeño orificio que había encontrado hace unos años y de entre un arbusto saco un arco y flechas caseras que el mismo había hecho, con ramas, una soga y piedras, ya que si había algo que le levantaba el ánimo era la cacería de animales, y hablando de eso en ese momento podía cazar a un siervo que se encontraba comiendo, él se acercó entre los arbustos y cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible y ZIIIIP disparo la flecha se clavó en el hombro del animal, naruto se acercó a él para terminar su sufrimiento.

-Te doy misericordia-dijo tomando la flecha y clavándosela en la cabeza, iba a guardar la flecha cuando de repente, empezó a escuchar una respiración, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a un enorme jaguar observándolo, primero se asustó, pero decidió armarse de valor y gritar.

-¡Si voy a morir, no moriré solo!-grito lanzándose contra el animal, pero antes de que ambos chocaran, un rayo azul golpeo al animal lanzándolo contra un árbol, naruto no salía de su asombro, el animal que lo quiso matar ahora se encontraba muerto, primero vio en la dirección de donde salió el rayo, pero no vio nada, luego fue con el cadáver, para analizarlo, pero cuando se acercó noto algo no había sangre, vio de cerca cuidadosamente toco la herida y lo confirmo, sea lo que sea que haya hecho esto al mismo tiempo que lo hizo cauterizo la herida.

-Sea lo que sea que me salvo gracias- dijo como muestra de respeto a lo que sea que lo haya salvado, sea una persona o una fuerza mística le debía su gratitud, tras eso el joven decidió irse a su casa.

Durante el camino naruto se preguntaba cómo sería el cumpleaños de hoy, si por fin sus padres le darían una muestra de cariño verdadero, o seria como todos los años ignorados. Cuando llego a la casa, ya era de noche, cuando intento abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, decidió fijarse por la ventana y lo que vio lo dejo destrozado, sus padres se encontraban junto con sus hermanos y mucha gente celebrando como si fuera el cumpleaños únicamente de mito y de hiroshi, no aguanto más y se puso a correr, con el único destino que tenía en su mente, decidió ir al bosque de la muerte se dirigió al lugar donde tuvo el enfrentamiento con el jaguar, cuando llego empezó a pensar en toda su vida, y se dio cuenta de que no tenía a nadie en esta aldea, que si desaparecía nadie lo recordaría que talvez debería irse, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando empezó a escuchar unos pasos, vio el origen del sonido, primero no vio nada, pero de repente de ese mismo lugar como si fuera un camaleón des camuflándose, apareció una extraña criatura humanoide, era alta con una lanza en su espalda, en sus manos tenia cuchillas replegables, en su hombro izquierdo tenía una especie de cañón, y usaba una máscara(es un "predador" o un "yautja" de la película predador) Naruto, tras haber pasado unos cuanto minutos se optó por hablar.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo naruto asustado, el ser empezó a tocar unos botones en su casco (un botón de traducción) y entonces dijo.

-Yo soy Wolf, un cazador y tu salvador-dijo apuntando al cadárutover del jaguar, dando a entender a naruto que él había matado al jaguar.

-Gracias, yo soy naruto, agradezco que me salvaras, pero ¿Qué eres?-dijo intrigado naruto

-Yo soy un yautja, un ser de otro planeta con la misión de encontrar a alguien que merezca unirse a nuestra raza y creo que tú eres digno-dijo dejando shockeado a naruto al saber que hablaba con un alienígena, y no de esos de "llévenme con su líder" sino realmente uno verdadero, además este le decía que quería que se le uniera a su raza.

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo?-dijo temeroso.

-Te he observado, sé que casas con valor, y respetas a tu presa, esas son las cualidades que se necesitan en un yautja, pero no te obligare a no venir si no quieres, pero si te unes te enseñare las costumbres del cazador, y te convertiré en un guerrero formidable, ¿entonces sí o no?- pregunto el conocido como Wolf, dejando pensando a naruto, que al final de unos minutos, despues de pensar en su horrible vida, de cómo lo olvidaban todo el tiempo, se optó por decir.

-si-dijo confiado

-Bien, ahora sígueme-tras decir eso naruto empezó a seguir a Wolf, por media hora estuvieron caminando, en la cual naruto le estaba haciendo una infinidad de preguntas hasta que llegaron a una extraña edificación, cubierta con ramas y otras cosas.

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo naruto.

-Esa es mi nave ahora entra-cuando entraron a la nave naruto pudo admirar que era muy avanzada, el siguió a Wolf a una especie de sala médica.

-Naruto necesito que te quites la ropa y te sientes en la camilla-dijo Wolf dejando sorprendido a naruto, pero este obedeció, después de 20 minutos ya se encontraba recostado en la camilla.

-¿Qué va a hacerme?-pregunto mientras Wolf preparaba unas máquinas.

-Para que seas un yautja verdadero, debo remplazar tu sangra humana por la de mi especie, este proceso cambiara todos tus órganos internos y el riesgo de muerte es muy alto, si quieres unírtenos tendrás que hacerlo, a menos que te retractes-dijo Wolf esperando que este huyera y lo dejara, pero la respuesta lo dejo sorprendido.

-Adelante-tras eso Wolf le puso anestesia y termino de conectar todas las maquinas, en un monitor se podía ver los latidos cardiacos.

-Espero, que funcione-despues de eso el apretó un botón y de un tubo conectado a naruto un líquido negro empezó a fluir a su cuerpo, esa era la sangre de la especie de Wolf, durante quince minutos naruto estuvo recibiendo sangre, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando, parece que la anestesia estaba perdiendo efecto, al final el proceso se había terminado, y el cuerpo de naruto habia cambiado, ahora tenia una piel demasiado palida y su pelo se volvió completamente negro, Wolf se acercó al cuerpo de naruto y empezó a moverlo.

-Naruto naruto Naru…-pero antes de que Wolf continuara hablando los ojos de naruto se abrieron, solo que ahora eran totalmente negros.

-lo lograste niño-dijo Wolf.

* * *

Espero que les guste

su autor

Sombra51


End file.
